


[Podfic] Hunt

by teawill



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3241568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teawill/pseuds/teawill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course the heart is a hunter. </p>
<p>'Hunt' by aderyn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Hunt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aderyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aderyn/gifts).



> Thank you to the lovely Aderyn for granting me permission to turn her lovely story into a Podfic (it's not worthy and I'm so sorry).
> 
> I must also apologise for my accent, I'm from the land of fast talking and slurred words. Not to mention for the past year I haven't even used English...so yeah...my bad. Hopefully you will still enjoy.
> 
> Beautiful backing song by the talented Adrian Von Ziegler edited for length.

 

Please find the original here [Hunt by Aderyn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/966143).

 

[Podfic]

Download here at [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/z4d08p4u0sk16d2/Podfic_for_Aderyn_Hunt.mp3).

Streaming here [you can download through this link too :)](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/z4d08p4u0sk16d2/Podfic+for+Aderyn+Hunt.mp3)

 

This is my first attempt at making a podfic, so I hope you enjoy!

 

 

 

 


End file.
